dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Compendium
Dragon Compendium The Dragon Compendium is an encyclopedia of dragons. Dragons are divided into families and each member of a dragon family has its own entry in the Compendium. NOTE - Dragon Evolution, the Dragon Arena, and the Dragon Compendium are all heavily linked. Please view those guides if something here doesn’t make sense – it’ll likely clear things up a bit. Accessing the Compendium To access the Compendium, hit Escape, hover over the second icon from the left (a dragon head), then click Dragon Compendium (the last icon; it looks like a book). Currently, there is no way to hotkey the Compendium. Upon opening the Compendium, you’ll be greeted with a book-like interface: We’ll break that down in to right and left pages. Left Page The left page contains a list of dragons in a certain family. As per the image: #Dragon Compendium tab #Meditation tab #Dragon Family selection dropdown #Individual family members, in this case the first page of Skytouched dragons #Your current amount of Dragon Runes and Dragon Elements Clicking the dropdown, you will see the following menu: Clicking a family will open its compendium and allow you to view the dragons in that family. The bottom option, Collectable Dragons, will be covered in the Family Stars section below. If you already have stars in a family, the total number of stars for that family will be displayed to on the right edge. Right Page The right page shows specifics for a dragon selected on the left page. In this example, Savage Shockwave, the first dragon in the Skytouched section of the book. #The dragon’s name and profile image. You can click and drag to rotate the preview. #A small encyclopedia entry on the dragon with some lore information. #The number of times you’ve captured this dragon, and the rewards for completing the current level. #The number of times you’ve won using this dragon in arena, and the rewards for completing the current level. #The number of times you’ve beaten this dragon in arena, and the rewards for completing the current level. Family Stars Stars are used primarily to unlock evolution skill books and are tied to several achievements. Stars are unlocked on individual members of a family, but count towards the total for that family. Evolution skill books rely on the total for that family, not the individual dragon (by extension, evolution books are not tied to an individual dragon, just that family). The total amount of stars for a dragon family can be seen on the family drop-down at the top of the left page. The amount for an individual dragon can be seen next to its name on the left page. Stars are unlocked by completing stages of captures, wins, and kills, as outlined on the bottom of the right page image. Once all three of those are above a certain stage, a star will be awarded (stage 1 completed on all three is 1 star, stage 2 completed on all three is two stars, etc). On the example image for Savage Shockwave, no stars are unlocked – this particular dragon is on Stage 2 for wins, Stage 5 for kills, but only Stage 1 for captures. If the dragon were to reach Stage 2 for captures, it would get one star. Once the required amount of captures, arena wins, and arena defeats are met, you will be able to claim the rewards for that level and progress towards a star by navigating to the dragon’s entry in the Compendium, then claiming the reward. A quick way to do this is through using the Collectable Dragons tab in the family drop-down menu as outlined above. This will filter all of the dragons in the Compendium and show you only ones that have available rewards to claim. Click on a dragon, then click the check mark next to the field that has a reward ready to claim on the right. Once all available rewards for that dragon have been claimed, the listing will be removed from the Collectable Dragons menu. Please note that some compendium entries are bugged and will not show up on the Collectable Dragons menu, so it is good from time to time to skim through and check manually to see if a dragon has rewards available. Meditation The meditation tab is where you can trade Dragon Runes for Evolution Skill Books. Currently, unlocking two stars in a family will make all of the evolution skills available to you, but this may change should new evolution skills be added in the future. The evolution skill’s star requirement is listed underneath its name. (Again, this is the number of total family stars required, not the individual dragon stars required!) Once the skill has been unlocked, an icon will appear on the far right side of the bar, allowing you to pay the shown number of Dragon Runes to acquire a skill book. For more information on how to use these skill books, please see the Dragon Evolution page. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/dragon-compendium/ Category:User Guides